castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Belmont
, Illyana , Simon Belmont , Trevor Belmont |background = |theme = Battle of the Holy (The Adventure)--> }} :Christopher Belmont is a vampire hunter introduced in the 1989 Nintendo Game Boy game ''Castlevania: The Adventure.'' Christopher Belmont is a vampire hunter from the Belmont clan, a descendant also destined to fight and defeat Dracula. Christopher has starred in three Castlevania games, two of which are for for the Nintendo Game Boy system. In Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge, Christopher had to rescue his son, Solieyu Belmont, after he was kidnapped by the Count Dracula. Character History Castlevania: The Adventure / Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth 1576: Dracula is revived at full strength for the first time after his death at the hands of Trevor Belmont. Christopher Belmont picks up the whip of his ancestors and defeats Dracula again. ''Castlevania: Belmont Legacy'' Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge 1591: After Dracula is defeated by Christopher Belmont in the game Castlevania: The Adventure, Dracula puts a curse on Belmont's family, and fifteen years later, he comes out of hiding, kidnaps Belmont's son Soleiyu at his coming of age feast, and turns him into a demon. With the son's mystical powers, Dracula retakes human form and rebuilds his castle, forcing Christopher Belmont to confront Dracula once again to save his son and Transylvania. Appearances Castlevania: The Adventure Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Christopher appears in a new fashion in the WiiWare title Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth remake of the original. He retains the Leather Whip to Chain Whip to Fireball Whip whip transformations. He can use traditional sub-weapons. He also climbs stairs in this game. Belmont Legacy Christopher was the main hero of the IDW comic Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy alongside his wife Illyana. Appearance Gallery See also Image:Christopher.jpg|Christopher from Castlevania: The Adventure; the monochrome version also used in the PC version of Castlevania File:Famitsu Christopher.JPG|Christopher from the Famitsu guide for ''Castlevania: The Adventure Image:BR Christopher Jap Cover.JPG|Christopher from Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge Image:Collection Christopher.JPG|Christopher in the Konami Classics (GB, Japan) and Konami GB Collection (GBC, Europe) versions of Castlevania: The Adventure Image:Christopher belmont.gif|Christopher in the Konami Classics 3 (GB, Japan) and Konami GB Collection Vol. 4 (GBC, Europe) versions of Castlevania: Belmont's Revenge Legacy-Christopher Belmont.jpg|Christopher in the Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy comics (modified image) File:Christopher_AR_Sprite.jpg|Christopher in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth chris-gb1.gif Legacy Christopher Belmont is often thought of as one of the most obscure of the Belmont clan, even though he fought Dracula twice. To highlight this, he did not appear in The Greatest Five attack in Portrait of Ruin. Perhaps this is because he starred in two short, low graphic games. This very obscurity and low detail of story background is made him a choice of exploration for the American comics The Belmont Legacy. Christopher's trademark is his fire-ball whip and the fact that his whip degrades when he is hit. Sonia Belmont in the next game boy game Castlevania: Legends also used the fireball whip, though this may be more of a game engine re-use thing rather than an actual tribute to Christopher. The concept of hurling a fireball or other projectiles from a whip was expanded upon in a modern-style Castlevania game first in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. The Bullet Tip in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance was a direct tribute to Christopher Belmont. Indeed, the item is called "Soul of Christopher" in Japan. It causes a fireball to be launched from Juste Belmont's whip. However, in a play on its tendency to not work after Christopher has been hit, the Bullet Tip only works if you have 100% health. He is overlooked in Castlevania: Judgment. Simon Belmont's attentions in that game are focused on the exploits of Trevor Belmont and "The legendary three warriors" instead of "the legend of Christopher" as he did in Castlevania Chronicles. External Links * Christopher Belmont at the Castlevania Fan Wiki See Also * Belmont, Christopher Belmont, Christopher Belmont, Christopher Belmont, Christopher Belmont, Christopher Belmont, Christopher Category:Adventure ReBirth Characters Category:Characters